


A Certain Irony

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [5]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emperors, F/M, Gen, Leaving Home, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: As she leaves for Carthak, Kalasin contemplates the irony of her relationships with Carthaki emperors.





	A Certain Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

A Certain Irony

There was, Kalasin mused, a certain irony to the fact that battle had once been waged to prevent her from being surrendered to Carthak, but now she was being shipped like a silk-wrapped gift to its emperor—a different emperor than Ozorne, she often had to remind herself.


End file.
